The Boy with Blue and Misty Red Eyes
by neo81
Summary: AU about Armin and Annie
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story readers**

* * *

"Moha-ha, Eren, you will perish by these hands." "Armin what in the hell did you just say." The brunette asked, when a pale knee of his best friend connect with his stomach.

"Ouch Armin that hurt." "Ha-ha, Eren, here I come" the blond states as his ocean blue eyes turn mist red. His blond hair doubled in length as He ran toward

Eren."Bring it on Armin" the brunette teased as his body also experience a change. His brown hair also doubled. His green eyes changed to a pale yellow. As the two nears each others a smile cover their face. A smile that saw trust in each other. One that is forged over hardship and struggle.

"Annie have you seen Eren," Mikasa said as she hover over the blonde. Annie rose her head of her desk to stare at the nuisance that had wakened her out of her peaceful slumber.

Icy blue eyes met empty black ones. "Why are you asking me and aren't you two glue at the hip" the Blonde enquiry in a mocking manner.

"I saw him with Armin this morning and I thought the would be with you." "Why" Annie said as she glared daggers at Mikasa.

Annie knew what was about to be said from the top student in their school.

Boom, Boom, what the hell is that Connie yelled as he drop his bucket of KFC. Before a tragedy could occur Sasha Blouse dove from her desk to save the innocent bucket rather of Connie who fell on his face.

Mikasa if you are looking for Eren and Armin they are on the roof Sasha said as she stuffed her face and evaded the not so happy Connie.

Boom as their fist touch each other a gale of howling wind erupted around Armin torso to his fist. "What the hell is that" Eren giggled knowing full well of the Buné Emptiness.

As orange flame consumed his entire body. "So this is Buné Emptiness" Armin thought as power flow through his vein. "Show me what you can do, Armin."

The brunette yelled as he leapt into the sky with the blond tailing him. "With this power I won't be useless anymore the blond mutter."

"Did you say something Armin" Eren asked as he zoom out of the blond wind snake range.

**Below them a Blond hair gentleman watch them with a sick smile spread across his face. 'This will be fun' he said to the shorter fellow next to him.**

* * *

**_Tell me what you think so far._**


	2. Jean

"Annie please don't be angry and massacre me because I will be there very soon." Armin shout as he ran his through the hall.

As Armin zoom through the hall, lockers rattles from the unaware wind he is producing from his sprinting. Armin stop his sprinting when he notice his locker is occupied by a boy with short, brown hair a with buzz cut on both side of his head.

There were three boys behind him of almost equal height. The three of them are about 20 centimeters shorter that the boy the brown hair. All of them had long black radiant hair.

"Hey Jean, can you move out of the way so I can get my bag?"

Armin ask as move walk closer to his locker smiling toward the brown hair young boy.

"Sure, go right ahead, Armin."

Jean nod as he move out of the blond way as his 'helpers' follow him. "So, what the rush dude?" "Well, it is just my girlfriend."

Armin blush a deep crimson as the word girlfriend pass through his lips.

"Girlfriend, uhh, who?" Jean ask while raising an eyebrow in surprise at what the blond had just said.

"Annie."

Armin bluntly said as he fail to open his locker for the fourth time.

"Annie uhh, wait that Annie?!" Jean scream in astonishment while scaring his 'helpers'.

Jeans' helpers stepped back a little in horror as their brave fearless and great leader face turned pale for five second upon hearing the name Annie.

"Who is Annie?" One helper ask the others.

"How show we know." The others two 'helpers' said in sync together.

"Annie is the fourth place holder of _Buné Emptiness _Elite in this school and control _Seeker: Crystal of Lifes." Armin said happily._

"Armin, speaking of the _Buné Emptiness Elite _I heared that you finally awaken your _Buné Emptiness _yesterday while fighting with a Fifth place Elite."

"What is it call?" Jean inquired from the blond as the locker finally open.

"What happen on the roof yesterday was only a spar and Eren is calling it _Kaze: The Life of Crystal."_ "That a good name Armin but I can't afford to add a thirteen _Buné Emptiness _to the now twelfth _Buné Emptiness Elite." _

"We are going to make your life a living hell." Jean said as he shove his blond victim into his locker.

"One more thing for you to know if you try to use the _Buné Emptiness within the school, you might fell asleep and you don't want that now do you, Armin." _

* * *

**_THE NEXT PART WILL BE COMING VERY SOON AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK _**


End file.
